


【伉俪】乳环（二）

by lxxx



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxxx/pseuds/lxxx
Summary: 纯🚙 pwp联文内含(这算什么)D/S 乳环 SPANK 注意避雷⚠️此章含轻微身体损伤及见血





	【伉俪】乳环（二）

**Author's Note:**

> 第二章，打乳环回忆部分

（上）

林在范几乎是被朴珍荣拽着胳膊拖去陪他穿乳环的。

倒不是说林在范反对这件事，只是想到会有个陌生人用手拨弄过朴珍荣那颗小小的乳头，林在范就感觉到从五脏六腑中传来的不舒服。那是只有自己能碰触的地方，林在范咬着下唇，愤愤地想。

他俩也尝试过在家里自己穿刺。按照网上教的步骤，林在范拿着前端带孔的镊子，紧紧钳住朴珍荣小而红的乳粒，乳粒在两片冰凉的金属间挤得饱满又红得充血。身下的男孩光着上身，乖乖坐在沙发上，藏在柔顺刘海下的眉头却蹙得很紧，努力闭紧眼睛看都不敢看向林在范手中的动作，一副即将凛然就义的表情。林在范担忧地伸出没拿镊子的手，手掌垫在朴珍荣脸颊下，却发现半跪在朴珍荣腿间的膝盖正被男孩的硬热慢慢抵住。

穿刺用的粗针举在被夹得麻木的乳粒旁张牙舞爪了很久，却还是被林在范放下来。他松开镊子，开始用带着薄茧的拇指指腹揉弄朴珍荣肿胀起来的乳粒。朴珍荣睁开眼，疑惑地看向他。他偏过头去，不和男孩对视。男孩的眼神仿佛在问为什么没有买给自己最想要的玩具一般，他却不敢承认，是自己没有勇气亲手让心爱的人见血。

最终，男孩什么也没说，只是双臂环住林在范的后颈。林在范把人抱到卧室放下来，“想要先生的标记”，男孩乖巧地躺在他身下，像往常一样，眼睛亮晶晶地看向他。林在范敌不过，吻星星点点地落在他的脸上和脖子上，又落到胸膛上，留下一个个或深或浅的暗红色吻痕。他含住朴珍荣刚被钳过的乳头，还带着金属的锈涩味，便用舌头裹住乳头顶弄着，用粗糙却湿润的舌面洗刷乳头上软嫩的皮肤，然后一一吞下带着涩与咸味的唾液。

“先生…”朴珍荣开始发出沉沉的哼声，扭动着下身把变得更硬的阴茎贴在林在范的小腹上。林在范伸手握住硬热，男孩发出一声尖叫，紧接着便随着哥哥手上的节奏大声喘起气来。随着林在范越来越快的动作，男孩的喘息声也越来越粗重。最后，男孩带着哭腔射在两人的小腹上，两人黑色的耻毛间也浸满粘稠的透白液体。

林在范伸手去拿床头的润滑剂，裹满手指后便挤入男孩的小穴中扩张。本就紧缩的小穴感觉到异物的侵入，布满黏腻肠液的软肉一张一合地想要吐出他的手指。林在范却不急，忍耐着将内壁的肌肉摁得渐渐松弛下来再塞入另一根手指慢慢打开。此时，他也终于放过了男孩接连被折磨的乳粒，抬起埋在身下人胸脯的头后，就被身下人立刻勒住后颈抱到脸前。

林在范有些想笑，还是努力板起脸来。他被抱得有些过于紧了，几乎和身下的男孩紧贴着鼻尖。他干脆趴下来，鼻尖顶在朴珍荣的脸侧，吸进独属于男孩的奶香味，再将带着自己气味的温热鼻息喷在男孩的脸颊和唇角。果然，朴珍荣被喷得脸更烫了，侧过头嘟起嘴来，从鼻腔间发出“嗯嗯啊啊”的声音撒着娇向林饭索吻，鬓角上的汗水蹭得身下的床单一片潮湿。

林在范抿住男孩的唇瓣。看差不多可以了就将手指退出来，换上自己早已挺起的阴茎，慢慢抵进去后便大力操干起来。男孩被每一次的大力顶弄顶得直往上窜，连哥哥的唇都吻不住。泪水因为疼和委屈挤了出来，混合着汗水沾在自己和林在范的脸上。先生，哥哥，这样的呼喊夹杂在男孩或长或短的哭声里，一股脑泄出来。林在范前面几下时憋得难受，早已听不到朴珍荣的喊声，充着血用力动了十几下便射进了男孩的身体里，发泄过后放松下来才有些后悔。他把朴珍荣圈在身下，重新抿住男孩厚实的嘴唇；下身仍留在男孩的身体内，动作却逐渐温柔下来，慢慢抽插，用软软的唇细致地舔净男孩脸上的一道道汗水和泪水；他的臂膀紧紧箍住男孩的身体，像是要将男孩揉碎在自己怀里一样。朴珍荣也不挣扎，任由哥哥对自己身体的占有欲。

林在范退出去时，朴珍荣已经累得有些迷糊了。他把脸埋在哥哥的颈窝里，长睫毛剐得林在范酥酥痒痒的。男孩弱弱地握住哥哥的手腕，拉过来把手包在自己明显肿起来的那一边乳头上。林在范的手又揉动了起来，脸也和男孩的挨得更紧，他听到男孩在含糊不清地说，

“先生，这里…想要先生的永久标记……”

“你会后悔的”，此时，林在范做回了林在范，努力劝说比自己年轻一些的男孩，“我不想让你后悔。”

男孩却像是没听见，“标记…”，他呢喃着，呼吸渐渐平稳了下来，伴随着带着愿望和期许的呓语逐渐睡去。

（下）

一个月后。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

刚刚被哥哥揉捏放松过的乳粒又一次红肿起来，反复的摩挲使乳粒上的一层薄皮看起来细嫩而晶莹，甚至在晃眼间泛着水光，将将裹住里面那一小团饱满的软肉。

朴珍荣像之前几次尝试时一样，仍端坐在沙发上。他低下头，目光追随着林在范的动作。

林在范用棉签蘸着酒精，将凉凉的液体在男孩的乳头周围扫了一圈。湿凉刺激着乳头微微打颤，紧接着便被更为冰冷的镊子钳得动弹不得。林在范抬起眼皮，默默看向朴珍荣。平日里总一副乖乖模样的男孩正紧抿着嘴，不知为什么，林在范觉得，今天白炽灯下的男孩面容严肃，竟比平时看起来年龄还要小些；他惯常带着笑意的眼睛此刻深邃得让人看不透在想什么，直直盯着林在范的眼睛许久，才最终轻轻点了点头表示默许。

林在范只好再次把注意力集中在镊子和乳粒上，一直没松开的镊子将饱满的乳粒挤得扁平。他拿出准备好的粗针，针尖抵在被镊头的镂空小孔勒得鼓起的皮肉上。不过片刻，因充血而变得吹弹可破的皮肤便在针尖下出现了麦芒大小的创口。朴珍荣一声细细弱弱的闷哼险些溢出来，又被他努力压进鼻腔中，却没有逃过林在范的耳朵。

“珍荣儿没事吧？”在嘴边徘徊了很久的话终于脱口而出。此时，林在范早已心疼地卸下了手上的力道，正欲拿开本已经穿透皮肤三分的针头时，一只手却扶了上来，阻止了林在范的动作，也令他将下一句顺水推舟的“疼咱就不弄了”生生憋了回去。他再次抬起头，朴珍荣小小的脸皱成一团，细密的汗珠挂在挤在一起的几道小褶子边，不知是在忍痛还是因为紧张；但这一次，对上林在范的目光，他坚决地告诉林在范：“我没事，先…” 话尾的称呼没有说完，便被男孩吞了回去。

林在范仍然担心不已。男孩的手正扶在他的手上，不属于夏日的凉意从手掌的皮肤下流淌出来，传递到他的手背上；这让林在范想起每当实施惩罚时，男孩总是用同样冰凉的手握住他的，一边啜泣着，一边用柔软的嘴唇将吻细细密密地送到他的手心里。“这不该是个惩罚的”，林在范心里隐约想着，几不可见地试着挣了挣，却被弟弟的手按得更紧了。

朴珍荣的手掌几乎整个裹住了林在范的，本就削瘦的指骨关节在用了些力气后显得愈发分明起来。手掌与手背相贴，唯有食指与拇指一同翘起来，将一枚细小的银环紧捏在两指指尖，由于太过用力，指尖早已失了血色，甚至因为长时间的单一动作微微颤抖。

林在范当然知道那是什么。他伸出另一只手，不动声色地握住了男孩的指尖，连同银环一起。男孩愣了一下，仿佛这才察觉到自己的动作一般，自嘲地笑了笑，才松开银环交给哥哥。

即将成为标记的银环被林在范攥在手中，不自觉地把玩着，偶尔，他的指腹会划过戒指的外圈，刻在上面的文字便也被指腹上最敏感的皮肤一次又一次地勾勒出来：  
BE MY JINYOUNGIE∞ ，朴珍荣自己选择的文字。

“我会永远做先生的乖孩子。” 林在范记得，说出这句话时，朴珍荣正眨巴着世间最无辜天真的眼睛向林在范保承诺，让人完全想不到说话的人事实上正在一意孤行地定下即将嵌入自己身体的文字。  
指腹摩挲在这行短短的，由朴珍荣赋予他的心愿上，将文字如魔咒般镌刻在他的脑海中。就在银环又一次在手指间翻动时，头顶白炽灯散发出的灯光打在银环的表面上，将一道刺眼的白光晃进林在范的眼睛里。转瞬间，他突然横下心，手指推着针往前一送，前端锋利的针头便无声地从乳粒的一侧捅到了另一侧，自皮肉中贯穿而出。

这一过程几乎在眨眼间完成，快得让人发懵。林在范觉得四周的空气仿佛都凝固了，只有似隐似现的血腥味弥漫在空气中。他看上去手足无措，手指仍紧捏着穿刺针上。但看上去更错愕的是朴珍荣，他一动不动地盯着贯穿的乳头，似乎在确认这件事情是否真的已经发生。

“珍荣啊…”林在范率先反应过来，撇下手中的针，直起腰来一把将男孩搂在怀里，轻拍着男孩的后背，不知该要先安慰还是先道歉，只能没头没脑地一遍遍唤着男孩的名字。

直到唤到第三遍时，男孩才真正反应过来，“先生…先生……” 他哑着嗓子喊着。眼泪终于载着疼痛，委屈，还有夙愿得到满足的欢喜溢出来，他抽噎得几乎喘不上气来，却仍在努力回应哥哥，双臂胡乱掰开拍在自己后背上的手，放在自己更为敏感的皮肤上，试图乞求更多慰藉。

林在范如他的愿抽出手来，双手托住朴珍荣的下颚，将吻落在他的脸颊，嘴唇上。但凡他的抚摸和亲吻落下来得慢一点，男孩便扭动得如一条离开水的鱼，哭叫着四肢并用地攀在他身上，只有更多的肌肤相亲才能让他挣扎着活下去。林在范索性坐下来，把男孩抱到自己腿上，手握住了男孩早就硬起来的阴茎。

男孩侧身坐在哥哥的腿上，就算阴茎被紧紧握住也努力扭动着身子，胸膛贴胸膛地抱住哥哥，头枕在哥哥的颈窝里。林在范手上的动作由慢及快，他的呼吸声也随之变得越来越粗重，大张着嘴，将从眼角流出的苦咸泪水一一吞下。

林在范手法娴熟地满足着他，带着薄茧的温热的手掌摩擦着柱身光滑的皮肤，将快感一下下送进朴珍荣的体内。朴珍荣的阴茎很快灼热着胀硬得更大，身体绷得像块铁板，勒得臂弯里的林在范几乎喘不过气来。最后的几下，林在范加大了力度，捻着柱头帮朴珍荣射了出来。男孩尖叫着释放出在小腹中藏匿许久的欲望，而后终于放松瘫软下来，晃晃悠悠得像一只破娃娃般挂住林在范的上半身。

林在范拍哄着男孩，总算让他放了手，自己这才有空查看男孩胸口的新鲜伤口。乳头仍然肿得圆鼓鼓的，刚刚两人的混乱蹭得伤口渗出几道血丝来，在深红的乳晕和光洁的乳房上蹭出一片红痕。  
“疼吗？” 林在范面色凝重地做着消毒工作，手上快速抽出还穿在里面的针，换上了带字的银环。  
“好痒…” 男孩用刚哭过后的浓重鼻音对哥哥撒着娇。银环上镂空的文字这会儿正嵌在伤口里，棱角磨得乳头又疼又痒，连带着后穴都传来阵阵痒意。阴茎很快又硬了起来，他悄悄抬起脚，用脚跟蹭着林在范的膝窝，然后被林在范“啪”的一掌拍在小腿肚上。

“今天不行”，林在范立刻识破了他，严肃地讲起道理，“珍荣儿乖，先好好养伤，今天真的不行。”  
朴珍荣却像没有听到一样，又向前挺了挺身子，将硬起来的阴茎紧贴在哥哥的大腿内侧。眼前人对他每一寸皮肤的抚弄都令他颤抖不止，眼睛里满含的春情如丝如雾，几乎令他自己如水般融化其中。

见他如此，林在范只得退后一步，抽出被男孩上下一同圈在怀里的身体。男孩翘起的下身顿失依仗，以一种诡异的姿势半躺在沙发上。顿了好一会，男孩才茫然若失地点点头，哥哥言语和身体的拒绝让他心知肚明今天的事没得商量，身体却丝毫不受理性的控制，一根手指还在无意识地绕着胸口的标记打转，紧贴沙发的股缝不自觉地蹭着身下粗麻制的布料，留下一道道混杂着汗水和精液的污浊。

最终，林在范还是心软了，重新坐下来抱住男孩。男孩钻进他怀里，立刻心满意足得呼了口气，用前额轻磨着他的下巴，嘟嘟囔囔地用“荣儿是听话的乖孩子”、“永远属于先生”等等这样的字眼做着保证。他不许林在范放下他，就这样被环抱着，僵硬地在哥哥怀里入睡了。  
林在范却一夜无眠。闭上眼，方才针头刺入皮肉的画面在脑海里浮现，让他不得不又一次体验感官的刺激。他的手转动着无名指上的银戒。  
“标记吗…”  
他长叹了一口气。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

tbc


End file.
